The love life of Venus Rose
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Have you ever had a best friend for years and fallen in love with him, but he has a girlfriend and they are very happy together, and just so happen to be sharing an apartment with him? That just about describes the love life of Venus Rose. Rated T for language.
1. Things you won't change

The love life of Venus Rose

* * *

Summary: Have you ever had a best friend for years and fallen in love with him, but he has a girlfriend and they are very happy together, and just so happen to be sharing an apartment with him? That just about describes the love life of Venus Rose.

* * *

AN: This literally came to my head out of the blue and I decided to do it. Also for the sake of this story, I am having the town of Bellwood be in MA. Also in this story, I am aging everyone up by 7 years, and Rook will be 26, Venus 24, Ben 23, I think you get the picture. Now on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Chapter 1: Things you won't change

* * *

Have you ever had a best friend for years and fallen in love with him, but he has a girlfriend and they are very happy together, and just so happen to be sharing an apartment with him? That just about describes the love life of Venus Rose.

She wonders how she has gotten herself into this mess. It's not like she meant for this to happen, if she could stop loving Rook, she would. But she can't, she has tried very hard, but not by going out with a bunch of guys or having one night stands or drown her sorrows in alcohol. Nope, she does the last thing people would expect, she helps Rook with his relationship.

She is there for him when he needs someone to vent to when Rayona annoys him, when he needs advice when they are in a fight, what to get her for her birthday and helps to plan dates. She is even friends with Rayona, well sorta. Venus is super friendly to her and tries to be friends and they are if Rook is around, but when he is not Rayona is a total bitch to her. And one would think she(Venus) would tell Rook, but no. She just let's it pass and thinks nothing much about it.

Venus herself has never actually had a boyfriend, she's actually never been on a date, and is a virgin, and she is 24. Most people wouldn't believe her, but the fact of the matter is, she refuses to be with a guy unless there is gonna be a future with him.

Unlike her friend Sapphire, who just sleeps around, for she thinks that is the way to find a man. She also thinks Venus' whole life is more insane as she is. Every Friday and Saturday she tries to convince her best friend to come out with her to a club or bar, so they can hang and meet guys, but V always says no, this night isn't any different.

"C'mon V, it's Saturday night, you're 24, you're single, you're cute, you have to come and meet me at Undertown." Sapphire said over the phone, Venus rolling her eyes. The latter is at her apartment stirring a pan of Ramen noodles in a purple tank top with a blue midriff-t over it, black capri's and purple ankle fuzzy slippers. While the former in the lobby of the nightclub undertown.

"No, I don't. Unlike you, I am perfectly fine staying home on a Saturday night when I don't have a boyfriend." The girl replied, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"But you could easily get one. Like I said, you're cute, beside you're also funny, and smart, any guy would fall for you." Her friend tried to coax, the girl in question rolling her eyes again, still making her ramen.

It is true that Venus is cute, for being 24 her face looked quite young, giving her an adorable and pretty look, with her bright blue eyes, hip length brown hair with two pink vertical streaks in it. She graduated from University of Vermont and State Agricultural Coll, top of her class with a bachelors and masters degree in Botany. She plans to use her degree to become a plant breeder but she has student loans to pay off so until then she works as a waitress at a local diner and to help with other expenses.

"Sapphire, it's 10:18, I just wanna stay home, eat Ramen, and watch 'The road to el dorado.'" The brown haired girl stated firmly, pouring her food into a bowl.

"You and I both know why you won't come out and hang with me." Sapphire started.

"I don't wanna spend my time in a nightclub with loud music and sweaty guys that just wanna get in my pants."

"No, you think that if you wait long enough, Rook will break up with Rayona and wanna be with you."

"Saph, I know that it is very unlikely to happen. I just don't wanna have a one night stand, I wanna, be with someone. Someone who likes me, who understands me, who cares about me. I want a relationship."  
"Fine, you stay at home, eat your noodles and a kids movie, while I have an awesome night out. Good day." Sapphire proclaimed, then hung up, Venus shaking her head, grabbing her food and heading to the living room.

She and Rook lived in a two bedroom apartment with a eat in kitchen, a bathroom, living room, and a closet. It before was just Rook's apartment, but a year ago when Venus came back to Bellwood and needed a place to stay, Rook offered her the spare bedroom at his place. In college she had a dorm and during the summer actually stayed with Rook also when she visited during school, after college he offering her the room. She originally was gonna stay til she just got on her feet but after awhile agreed to stay.

As she settled on the couch, she saw the door open and her best friend and long term crush walk in. Rook is 26 years old, very attractive, pale skin with amber eyes and short black hair. He currently in a dark blue button up shirt, a black blazer, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Hey, thought I wouldn't see you til morning." V joked, but grew serious when she saw the sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" She added, patting next to her on the couch.

"Me and Rayona got into an argument." He replied, sitting next to her on the couch. "She is mad that I have not asked her to move in with me."

"Well, I kinda see her point." V responded, Rook giving her a look saying that he couldn't believe her. "I'm sorry, but you two have been dating for 6 years, I mean seriously, I am surprised she hasn't asked yet."

Rook and Rayona have been dating since they were 20 and Venus 18. They have been taking their relationship slowly, but at this point Rayona was annoyed.

"I don't get it, we have been perfectly fine, I do not see why we need to live together."

"Sometimes girls wanna know that the relationship is actually going somewhere. Moving in together let's them know that."

"But plenty of couples are together for a long time and do not move in together until they are engaged, or married. I mean Kevin and Gwen are high school sweethearts still live at separate places."

"Well they have an off again, on again relationship."

Kevin and Gwen have been together since he was 17 and she 16. And at the age's of 24 and 23, still have many rough spots in their relationship, but always pull through.

"Still, me and Rayona are in a good place. And she has a key to the place so she can come anytime she wants."

"Rook, let me ask you a question, why don't you want her to move in?"

"Honestly, I am afraid she is gonna make me make changes around here, there are certain things about this place I do not want to change. Now or ever."

"I am sure she would let you keep what you want to keep so badly, she's a reasonable person." Venus stated, taking a bite of her noodles, noticing Rook was looking at her very sweetly. "What?"

"Nothing, you are just really cute, you know that."  
"Sapphire actually said that to me on the phone before you came in." The girl replied, they both started laughing.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She questioned.

"You just did." The boy said, Venus grabbing a throw pillow and hitting him with it.

"What is it you don't want to change about this place?"

"Just, something I have had for years, and would totally be lost without it." Rook replied, Venus trying to think of what it could be.  
"I seriously have no idea what you are talking about."

"Eh, just drop it. So what are were your big plans for the evening?"

"You're looking at it." She stated motioning around her.

"Mind if I join?"

"I would be delighted, now, ROAD TO EL DORADO!" She exclaimed, turning on the movie, Rook going to the kitchen to get them drinks. He got himself a beer and a glass of red wine. When he got back on the couch he draped his arm around Venus and she snuggled into his side.

She like this, these are the kind of moments that made her think she was just fine be just friends with Rook, he is better than any boyfriend, he's the perfect guy even if they aren't in a couple.

* * *

AN: I am not really sure when I will update this story again, it just came to me randomly and I wrote it in 2 hours. If people like it I will update soon and if not than when I am struck with an idea again for it. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, and good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	2. Trust

The love life of Venus Rose

* * *

Summary: Have you ever had a best friend for years and fallen in love with him, but he has a girlfriend and they are very happy together, and just so happen to be sharing an apartment with him? That just about describes the love life of Venus Rose.

* * *

AN: I have decided to make this story a series of one or two shots about Venus and Rook in a modern AU. The first one I thought up spontaneously and wrote in two hours, same goes for this one. Now on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Chapter 2: Trust

* * *

Trust is a two way street. In a relationship, if you don't trust the other person it can end in disaster. And even when you do trust that person, there is always someone who comes in and makes you question that trust.

Venus Rose is a very trustworthy person. She is reliable and you can trust her to keep secrets. She is always there for her friends and believes that the truth is always best. She has lied very few times in her life and that is only when it was necessary to protect someone's feelings or a surprise for a person.

Rook Blonko is as well a very loyal person. Especially when it comes to his friends and girlfriend, Rayona. He would do anything for them, any time, any place. He and Rayona have been together for years in a very loving relationship.

Unfortunately, Rayona is quite jealous of Venus and Rook. They were friends long before Rayona and Rook met, and are very close. And with all their history and that they live in the same apartment, you can see why she does not like it.

Rook has explained to her time and time again that they are just friends, and that she(Rayona) is his girlfriend that he loves dearly.

Sadly, she has caught a time or two that could prove otherwise.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day Saturday in Bellwood, everything right as rain. Rayona was coming to Rook's place to take him out to breakfast since they didn't go on their date last night.

The reason being Venus. She, to Rayona seemed to get in the way of her and Rook. Venus didn't really have a social life, if she wasn't working stayed at home cooking, cleaning, reading, or tending to her plants. She only went out when Rook or Sapphire dragged her out to have a fun night on the town.

She always managed to sneak away early or convinced her friends to let her leave, they doing so out of pity. She was more of a bookworm, always with her nose in a book, and she liked it that way.

Last night, Rook and Rayona were going to go to a dinner and movie, but Rook cancelled, saying he had to stay with V, but he didn't say why only that he needed to be there for her. Why Sapphire or Gwen, or anyone else couldn't be there, she didn't know.

So she(Rayona) decided to surprise Rook by taking him out to get breakfast and spend the day with him. She got to his building and up to his apartment, and let herself in. She had a key to their(Rook and Venus') place, she rarely came over but for the times she did.

She quietly opened the door and walked in, so as not to walk Rook since he tended to sleep in on weekends, Venus usually was up with the sun. She silently made her way in, and when she was about to silently close the door, she looked in the living room and gasped.

The sight being, Venus and Rook cuddled on the couch together. Venus is snuggled into Rook's side, her head on his chest. Rook rested his head on the top of V's, arm around her waist.

Rayona, as anyone could guess, was not happy at the sight of this, slamming the front door shut quite forcefully. Rook jumped at this, Venus stirred slightly, but still sleeping soundly.

" _How could_ _you_? Is this why you _had_ to stay with her?" Rayona asked angrily.

"I can explain, but can we please discuss this in the hall?" Rook whispered, slowly getting up and laying Venus down on the couch softly. The went into the hall, Rook closing the door quietly behind him.

"You better have a good explanation or so help me-" Rayona demanded, cut off by Rook putting a hand over her mouth.

"Look, there is a reasonable explanation for what you just saw. It was platonic and innocent, I swear." Rook started, Rayona just looking more angry.

" _Nothing_ about that looked platonic and innocent." She responded.

"Look, I was about to leave to pick you up when V got a call that her mom had a heart attack. It was very bad, she is still in the hospital. She was so distraught I had to stay and make sure she was okay. I called Sapphire and she is gonna stay with Venus today and take her to see her mom." Rook explained, Rayona looking less angry and more shocked.

"I, I'm sorry. It's just what I saw-"

"We just sat on the couch and talked, we fell asleep watching the iron giant. I promise you, nothing romantic happened."

"I'm sorry. I just get jealous of you and her sometimes."

"I promise you have nothing to worry about." He reassured, giving his girlfriend a hug. "By the way, why did you come here?"

"I wanted to take you to brunch."

"Just let me grab my shoes and jacket, it's almost 9, Sapphire said she would come around now." Rook said, going back into the apartment. He grabbed what he needed and was about to leave when Venus sat upright slowly on the couch and looked at him with tired eyes.

"Hey." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey. You feeling better?" He asked, walking over to the couch and kneeling down in front of her.

"More or less. You going somewhere?"

"Me and Rayona are going to breakfast. Sapphire should be here any minute but I can stay until she arrives."

"No, you gave up your night for me. Go spend time with your girlfriend. I'll be fine on my own." V reassured, a tired smile on her face.

"Thanks. See you later." Rook bid farewell, gave Venus a quick kiss on her forehead than left.

V let out a heavy sigh, pulling her knees to her chest, rest her head on them. Last night was awful because of what happened to her mom, but was also great since she got to spend time with the man she was in love with, being in his arms.

But she just had to trust that things would work out in the end.

* * *

AN: I am finding these one shots to be very sad, though guess that's what happens when you are in love with someone already taken. If anyone has a prompt they want me to do, I am more than open to it. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (mic drop moon walk)


End file.
